


Second Star to the Right

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Lost, Pre-Femslash, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young Hilda and Bianca go camping and get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, the stars showed them the way._

"Hilda, I think we're lost!" She wasn't scared, really. She'd promised her daddy she wouldn't be afraid if he let her go camping with Hilda, but it was dark and neither of them knew these woods very well. _I'm not scared, though. I'm not._

A Patrat's cry filled the air just then, and she yelped, clinging to her friend's arm. Hilda turned to her and smiled, patting her hand.

"It's okay, Bianca. It's just a little pokemon saying hello."

"I-I knew that!" She laughed. "Don't worry about me...um, but we _are_ lost. I think. I don't know where we are, anyway." Hilda frowned, checking the map her mother had given her.

"Oops...I think we are." She sighed, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Bianca. I thought I was going right the whole time!"

"I-it's okay! I'm not scared..." But she didn't let go of her friend's arm and she was starting to panic a little. _Don't be scared, don't cry, you promised Daddy you'd be brave!_ "So, um, what are we gonna do now?"

"I have an idea. I dunno if it's going to work, but it's something Dad told me when Hilbert and I were little," Hilda said. "He said, if you ever get lost just look at the stars. If you see the biggest one, you'll find your way back."

"Ohh..." The stars, right! She knew Hilda would come up with something. "So we just keep walking and looking at the sky?"

"I guess!"

So they did just that. With all the trees in the woods the stars were hard to see, but soon it was dark enough that they shone through the branches and soon, Hilda was stopping and pointing up at the sky.

"There it is!" she cried. "That's it. The big one right there, Dad said it's called the North Star. It'll show us the way."

It was completely dark by the time the star led them back to their tent, and they barely had the energy to change into their pajamas before crawling into their sleeping bag. But Bianca couldn't help the sense of happiness bubbling in her. _We did it! We found our way back!_

"Thanks, Hilda," she said. "And thanks to the big star, too!"

"Dad was right," Hilda mumbled, moving her sleeping bag a little closer. "I thought it was just a story but he was right."

They fell asleep moments later, their guiding star shining down on them.


End file.
